Sleep
by kenihiko
Summary: my own true experience of going two and a half days with no sleep. and this is the result. i own no part of these characters. i do however own the right to torture them. rated for language. they may be a bit ooc. don't shoot me i'm too tired to duck


Sleep

One morning Gojyo woke up to the strangest noise he had ever heard.

It kind of sounded like Sanzo but there was no way the tone was Sanzo.

It sounded like baby talk. Toward some little child or small animal. That was the most ridiculous thing Gojyo could have ever heard Sanzo talking like.

Sanzo would never talk like that unless there was something seriously wrong with him.

Maybe he got hit on the head and thought he was a child all over again. Or maybe some spell had turned him into a child. There were a few other things that he could think of that would be a reason for Sanzo to sound that way. But none near as weird as the truth.

Sanzo was sitting on the floor, cross-legged, holding a small fuzzy dog. The dog was enjoying its seat. It was receiving so much attention that it did not notice the slightly awed water sprite.

Gojyo cleared his throat. "Hey Sanzo? What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You, the dog, the….baby talk?"

"Ch, you're hearing things."

At first he thought that perhaps he had been hearing things, until he saw the blonde's shoulders quake.

"What the fuck Sanzo?" Gojyo's jaw dropped open. The stoic Genjo Sanzo was laughing. And not just fun laughing but something more hysterical.

"Ah! go the fuck away asshole."

"Sanzo in case you haven't noticed you're laughing, playing and baby talking with a dog."

"You're dreaming." His speech was fast and slightly slurred. "Your antenna are out of whack." His own statement sent him flying into another laughing fit.

Gojyo was debating with himself about fetching Hakkai. Something was out of whack and it was not his "antenna" it was Sanzo who was going crazy.

"Are you drunk?"

"Na uh!"

"Well something's wrong."

"Just go away and then it won't bother you." Sanzo was scratching the dog's ear.

"I'm fine." He began to giggle once more.

Hakkai walked in. "Come on fella's we have to get going."

Gojyo walked over to his best friend's side. "I don't think we should leave right now. Something's wrong with blondie."

Hakkai got a slightly panicked look on his face. He walked over and knelt down in front of sanzo. "Sanzo are you alright?" He brushed the priest's forehead checking for fever.

"I'm fine. I just wish everyone would leave me the hell alone."

Hakkai had defiantly heard the way Sanzo was talking and glanced at Gojyo.

"I swear to god 'kai I have no idea what's going on." Gojyo ran his fingers through his hair. "When I woke up I found him like this… baby talking to that fuzz ball."

Hakkai sat on a chair and mulled everything over in his mind. "I'm drawing a blank here. I've no idea what's wrong."

Turning back to Sanzo. "Sanzo perhaps you aught to get some more rest before we're ready to leave."

"Ch! What ever." He stood up still holding the dog. "If it'll get you two to shut up I'll go."

He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"Well let's hope things are better when he wakes up." Hakkai swiped at his forehead.

"Can't be much worse."

"Shhhh! Yes it can and it has, let's not wish for disaster."

As they left the room they encountered Goku who was about to yell his usual 'Sanzo I'm hungry' cry. Gojyo slapped a hand none too gently over the boy's mouth. He and Hakkai grabbed an arm and maneuvered Goku away from Sanzo's door.

They were able to get a few feet when Goku bit Gojyo's hand.

"Son of a bitch... why'd you do that you stupid monkey?"

"What's with you guys?"

"Sanzo need to rest, so we needed you to be quiet Goku." Hakkai answered while checking Gojyo's hand.

The three of them went through the day doing things they wanted to do but could not because of the continuous need to travel west.

They all met back at the inn. Had dinner and decided to go to sleep. Each hoping that with the dawning of the new day Sanzo would be recovered to his old obnoxious self.

At first they had a slight bit of trouble falling to sleep and since all three were sharing the same room, chatted for a bit.

They had each at different times checked in on their slumbering travel companion. Each finding Sanzo deep asleep. The dog who belonged to the son of the innkeeper had returned to his space of the inn.

In the morning they woke, dressed and left the room to see how Sanzo was doing.

The priest was sitting at the window smoking. "Well it's about time you slobs got up we need to get going."

They each had the same reaction. Glad that Sanzo was back to his old self. And sad that Sanzo was back to his old self.

"Yay! we have the sarcastic priest back." Gojyo said wryly

"Shut up moron. What the hell are you talking about?"

"You told me to shut up. I ain't explaining shit to you." Gojyo was a bit angry he actually liked Sanzo in that softer mood.

"Gojyo…" Hakkai whispered. "You weren't acting quite like your normal self yesterday Sanzo."

"Yesterday?" He looked puzzled. "You mean we lost a whole day?" Starting to get aggravated he asked. "Who threw us off schedule?" He glared at them one by one.

"Wasn't us you jackass it was you." Gojyo was miffed. "You were acting all weird."

"I'm afraid he's right Sanzo you were acting odd." Said Hakkai calmly.

Sanzo face turned white. "What'd I do?"

"Well for starters you were baby talking to a dog." Gojyo was going to love this part.

"Baby talk?" asked Goku.

"Yeah you know.'What a good liddle doggy' kind of stuff."

"Oh that stuff."

"I did?" Sanzo looked confused.

"Yeah and you were laughing like some loony toon." Gojyo chalked up another internal check mark.

"And you were speaking in a rather slurred manner." Added Hakkai.

"So Sanzo what was wrong with you?" Goku peered closely at the blonde.

Sanzo's cheeks were now stained a light pink. "Damn! it's been forever since that's happened."

The three friends were hanging on for the explanation.

"I hadn't been getting a lot of sleep."

"And?" Gojyo drawled.

Sanzo answered very quietly. "I get a bit giddy if I go with out sleep for so long."

Three jaws nearly hit the floor.


End file.
